The Briscoe Brothers
The Briscoe Brothers are the professional wrestling tag team of Jay Briscoe (Jamin "Jay" Pugh) and Mark Briscoe (Mark Pugh). They are currently signed to the WWE on the SmackDown brand. They began their WWE career in NXT and were the longest reigning NXT Tag Team Champions. The Briscoe Brothers are best known for their work in Ring of Honor and, along with Christopher Daniels are the only wrestlers currently working for the company who were featured on its first-ever event on February 23, 2002. Other than an 18-month absence from August 2004 to February 2006, the brothers have been focal points of the company throughout its history, feuding with some of their biggest stars. The Briscoes are record eight-time ROH World Tag Team Champions and one-time IWGP Tag Team Champions. They have also held the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship once and the NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship twice with Toru Yano. They have also won numerous tag team titles on the independent circuit. As singles competitors, Jay is a record-tying two-time ROH World Champion, while Mark won the 2013 Honor Rumble. Professional wrestling career 'Combat Zone Wrestling (2001–2002, 2003)' 'Jersey All Pro Wrestling (2001, 2002, 2005)' 'Ring of Honor (2002–2004)' 'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2003, 2006, 2007, 2010, 2011)' 'Sabbatical from wrestling (2004–2005)' 'Pro Wrestling Unplugged (2005–2006)' 'Return to ROH (2006–2016)' 'Full Impact Pro (2006–2007)' 'Pro Wrestling Noah (2007)' 'World Wrestling Entertainment (2009)' 'Return to Combat Zone Wrestling (2010–2011, 2012)' 'Return to the WWE (2016–present)' 'NXT (2016–2018)' The duo signed for the WWE in late July 2016 and were assigned to their developmental territory NXT and made their debut at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn II attacking The Young Bucks after their had just defended their NXT Tag Team Championship against Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa. The duo continued to feud with The Young Bucks on NXT television. On the August 24, 2016 episode of NXT they faced off against TM-61 to become number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship but were defeated and TM-61 would go onto win the titles. The duo then defeated The Authors of Pain to become number one contenders to the titles at NXT TakeOver: Toronto they faced of against TM-61 in a two-out-of-three falls match. The Briscoes won the first fall with a springboard doomsday device but TM-61 won the next two pinning Jay after Thunder Valley and then they pinned Mark after a Tank Buster. At NXT TakeOver: San Antonio The Briscoe Brothers weren't set to have a match but Shane Thorne of TM-61 suffered a knee injury causing TM-61 to vacate the NXT Tag Team Championship. So as a result they took on The Authors of Pain who were originally supposed to face TM-61 at the event and they would go onto win and claim the titles. They continued to defend the titles throughout 2017 defeating teams such as SAnitY and ReDRagon. After retaining the belts at NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia they overtook The Ascension as the longest reigning NXT Tag Team Champions of all-time and the first to hold the belts for over a year. 'SmackDown (2018–present)' Championships and Accomplishments *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW World Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'Extreme Rising' **Match of the Year (2012) vs. The Blk Out vs. Los Dramáticos **Extreme Rising Moment of the Year (2012) Debut in a Cage match against Blk Out and Los Fantásticos. *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Jersey Championship Wrestling' **JCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Mark *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Tag Team Championship (1 time) **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Toru Yano *'NWA Wildside' **NWA Wildside Tag Team Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ranked Jay #10 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 **Ranked Mark #49 'of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 *'Pro Wrestling Noah **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' **PWU Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Real Championship Wrestling' **RCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) **RCW Tag Team Championship Tournament (2009) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (2 times) – Jay **ROH World Tag Team Championship (8 times) **Honor Rumble (2009, 2013) *'Squared Circle Wrestling' **2CW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'USA Xtreme Wrestling' **UXW Tag Team Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards'' **Tag Team of the Year (2007) *'WWE NXT' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time)